1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet print head, employed in an ink-jet printing device, for ejecting liquid ink from nozzles onto a recording paper in order to form desired images on the recording paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink-jet type printing devices are well-known in the art for their relatively simple construction and for their high-speed and high-quality printing capabilities. An ink-jet print head is employed in the ink-jet type printing devices.